


fruit

by hyperphonic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Creampie, F/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, no beta we die like men, sasuke into the mic: so i've reassessed my opinion on public gatherings, what do you contribute to a relationship? golden oral., ya so like sometimes you just gotta channel your anxiety into writing porn whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperphonic/pseuds/hyperphonic
Summary: Well-loved wood creaks underneath Sakura’s palms, and even though Sasukewantsto continue to tease her, he’s not particularly keen on buying a new dining room table while they’re still living in her tiny apartment.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **HAPPY FRIDAY:** i literally have nothing to say for this except that sasuke inadvertantly activating his sharingan during sex is HOT AS FUCK. set during blank period bc i love it and it's all i want to think about ever.  
>  **disclaimer:** i don't own SHIT.  
>  **so:** this started on twitter (@HYPERPH0NIC), i'll probably write a second chapter where sasuke gets a turn to have some sloppy top because, well, i'm out of control.

When Sasuke falls to his knees on the cold tile of Sakura’s cluttered kitchen, he feels the weight of a life spent on the run melt off of his shoulders. The only woman he’s ever loved is spread out on the same table that they’d shared breakfast over that morning, skin lit up golden in the weak winter sun where he has her skirt pushed up and out of the way. Sasuke _feels_ his sharingan bloom into life of its own accord, tomoe spinning languidly as his kekki genkai works to memorize the image of Sakura half naked on her table.

“Sasuke-kun.” His name hangs in the air like a sigh in cold weather when he licks a long, hot line from the back of Sakura’s knee to the tendon that spans the distance between her cunt and thigh. The honorific has always pleased a not-so-small part of him deep in the back of his ribcage– but now, gasped into the warm air of the home they share with the scent of her arousal heavy in his nose, it nearly tears a growl from his throat.

“ _Sasuke-kun_.” Sakura’s voice breaks on the last syllable when he bites down, tomoe increasing in speed as he sucks a bruise into the soft skin of her thigh and the kunoichi responds by arching her back off the worn wood. This is better than any of the half formed fantasies he’d entertained, lonely and homesick with his fist around the shaft of his cock, kekki genkai helpfully providing the exact curve of her ass or the green of her eyes.

He knows what she wants ( _wants it just as badly as her_ ), can smell it in the air as he rubs his fingers along the inside of her left thigh, savoring the view of her cunt, open and ready for him already. One long finger dips slowly into her heat, followed by another as Sasuke works her steadily. Sakura’s knuckles go white around the edge of the table in a desperate attempt for leverage as she rocks her hips down and onto his fingers, and Sasuke thinks that for as long as he lives he’ll never forget this sight.

“Fuck,” a gasp when he crooks his fingers as if signaling her to come closer, and Sakura keens when his breathy laughter hits clit, “Sasuke-kun _please_.”

Well-loved wood creaks underneath Sakura’s palms, and even though Sasuke _wants_ to continue to tease her, he’s not particularly keen on buying a new dining room table while they’re still living in her tiny apartment. He decides to relent, and the noise she makes when his lips _finally_ close around her clit is worth it a thousand times over. The last Uchiha sets a steady pace, tongue flat against her clit as his fingers continue to rock in and out of her fluttering cunt, sharingan nearly feverish as it takes in the scene, cock painfully hard against the fabric of his pants. She’s close, he can tell by the way her breathing goes staccato, catching high in her throat along with the broken syllables of his name.

Thin, shaking fingers find purchase in his hair as Sakura’s thighs close over his ears, and Sasuke knows he’s only got a few more seconds before she’s coming undone around him.

“ _Fuck_ Sasuke-kun, _please_ faster!” He’s never been able to say no to her, but especially not with her hip flexors trembling on either side of his head.

When Sakura comes it is with his name on her lips and her back completely off the surface of their table. Her cunt clenches greedily around his fingers, working steadily to pull them deeper as she sobs, blunt nails scrabbling against Sasuke’s scalp. Afternoon sun spills over the table, golden light nearly liquid as it pools between her breasts and at the dip of his spine where his shirt has ridden up. Sasuke rises, fingers still slick with Sakura as they move to undo the button of his pants. The only woman he’s ever loved watches breathlessly from her spot on the table, chest heaving as she props herself up on cold elbows to better see.

“I _love_ you.” Her lips are bruised from his kisses and the force with which she’d bit down while he worked. Sasuke cannot help the way he grins, ears pink and heart light when she hooks her heels around the dip of his waist to pull him closer.

“I love you too,” a giggle into the space between them as Sakura presses sloppy kisses against his mouth, the line of his jaw, the space just behind his ears that makes his breath stop when she sucks it.

Her laughter turns into a gasp when Sasuke sheaths himself to the hilt within her, table groaning with the force of the thrust.

He pulls his hips just far enough back to draw a whimper from Sakura’s throat, takes a second to savor the way her pulse throbs desperately against the flushed skin cradled within sweeping collarbones, and plunges back in. Even teeth sink into the lobe of his ear and Sasuke doesn’t bother to stifle his growl, fingers tight enough to bruise where they curl around Sakura’s hip.

“ _Fuck._ ” His turn to swear, voice a low counterpoint to the protests of their table as he sets a punishing pace. The kunoichi beneath him grins, sweaty and sated, unapologetic when she brings her mouth up to suck a bruise into the pale skin of his throat. He’s dangerously close already, can feel his release stretching high and tight just behind his navel– Sakura knows too, he can tell by the way she works her fingers into the damp hair at the base of his skull.

“Sasuke-kun,” the last Uchiha can only pant in response, “please fill me up.”

He tumbles over the edge, tomoe spinning wildly, Sakura’s grin pressed sweetly into his cheek.

“Your sharingan?” Her cheeks go as pink as her hair, and Sasuke cannot stop his smirk when she presses open mouthed kisses to the skin beneath each eye. “For later.”  
  


She giggles again, hands coming up to cup his cheeks, and Sasuke wonders how he’d ever thought to deny himself this love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But no leap of Sakura’s logic has ever left him reeling like this: green eyes nearly luminous as they reflect the spinning neon above them, lips pulled into a smirk to put his to shame when she sinks to her knees beneath the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TEE HEE ;) :** hope y'all are ready for some ABSOLUTE FILTH on this fine wednesday evening!!  
>  **exercise ur horny duty:** i gave twitter a choice between bathroom fun and this, guess what they chose ;) cum hang out on twitter (@HYPERPH0NIC) for updates on fic progress, opportunities to EXERCISE YOUR HORNY DUTY, and also a running commentary of my two brain cell thots. xoxoxoxoxo  
>  **uh:** i don't own anything, on god i don't

Sasuke is not one for parties, large groups of people, or bars where the floor is consistently covered in pull tabs and glitter. They go against his nature, rub him so wholly the wrong way that more often than not the dark haired man finds himself loitering on the smoking deck, mostly warm beer in hand. Regrettably Naruto is drawn magnetically to all of the above, and without fail, Sasuke has spent the tenth day of every October since his return to Konoha camped out in the same shitty dive bar. When he’d first stumbled back into his native village, casket rhythm still a little too strong in the soles of his feet, Sasuke had spent his best friend’s birthday sullenly at the bar, tepid drink in hand and eyes restlessly flitting across the crowded little venue.

Now, on the eve of the blond’s twenty second birthday, Sasuke finds himself with his legs stretched out underneath a table towards the back of the establishment. His peers are crowded onto the dance floor, drinks sloshing and grins bright under the multicolored lights that track across the room. Naruto has one arm around Hinata, cheeks flushed as he alternates between eyeing his partner and shouting excitedly to Rock Lee over the music. The rest of the Rookie Twelve are crowded in around them, save for those few as withdrawn as him (Shino, against the wall with a cold looking beer, Shikamaru at the bar with his hand on Temari’s thigh).

Sakura, stunning in a dress so tight and short that Sasuke had desperately wanted to forgo the party all together when she’d stepped out of the bathroom that evening, is shoulder to shoulder with Ino in the thick of the crowd. The two best friends move nearly in synch, eyes bright and grins brighter as they laugh together under the flashing lights. Instinctually aware of him as she has always been, the rosette seems to sense the weight of his stare on her strong shoulders and turns to send a sharp grin Sasuke’s way. The last Uchiha hardly has time to spread a proper smirk across his face in response before the woman he loves leans in to whisper something to Ino that garners a playful slap on the arm and saunters his way.

“Hey.” Black stilettos stop only once they’re comfortably poised just off the corner of the table he’s chosen to call his own. Throat dry, Sasuke takes his time observing the flex of strong calves as mismatched eyes make their way up to her springtime stare.

“Hey.” Sakura’s lip gloss (a cool enough mint to linger on his lips long after their last kiss at the bar) catches the lights tauntingly as she bends at the waist to trail open mouthed kisses along the length of his jaw. The music roars, throbbing beat mixing with their friend’s laughter and the hum of too loud conversations over sticky bartops. Long, scarred fingers dart up to curl around her hip, tugging insistently until Konoha’s head medic is perched upon his legs. Sakura responds with a giggle and the thread of slender fingers through his hair, even teeth nipping at the swell of his lower lip when Sasuke’s hand slips up her barely there skirt to curl into one ass cheek.

When Sakura’s lips finally ( _finally_ ) make their way to his she tastes like his aftershave and the bottle of sake they’d shared upon entering the dingy little bar– Sasuke wastes no time in sweeping his tongue past cherry lips for a better taste. Her laugh is sweeter than any mixed drink when she breaks it against his mouth, cheeks flushed in equal parts from the crowd of bodies on the dance floor and his hand, bold beneath the table’s top. It seems to occur to them at nearly the same time that not a single patron of the packed little bar is paying attention to them. Sasuke’s hand moves to raunch the skirt of Sakura’s _fucking dress_ up past her hips at the same time that one slender hand nonchalantly pops the button at the top of his fly.

“I have an idea,” whispered into his mouth just barely loud enough to clear the music that throbs around them.

Sasuke _has_ always respected her mind.

But no leap of Sakura’s logic has ever left him reeling like this: green eyes nearly luminous as they reflect the spinning neon above them, lips pulled into a smirk to put his to shame when she sinks to her knees beneath the table. Sasuke isn’t sure when his vision shifts into the clarity that comes only with an active Sharingan, but he deeply hopes it happened early enough to catch the image of long fingers slowly dragging his fly down, lower lip pulled between her teeth. When Sakura’s fist curls around the shaft of his cock, Sasuke has to make an active effort to smooth his face into an appropriately blank mask– an already impossible task made only more difficult to achieve when Sakura flattens her tongue against the base of his cock and licks all the way up to his tip. 

Tousled pink hair brushes against the bottom of the table top before sinking down to drape over trembling thighs as Sakura brushes her lips against his abdomen, Sasuke forces a tight breath out through his lips and struggles not to groan. Beneath the table, Sakura slides her lips back up, practiced fingers wrapping around his shaft to twist and pump in time with the bob of her head, pulling him closer and closer to the end with each swirl of her tongue.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hears his own voice tremble, even under the noise of their friends shouting along to the song playing overhead, drinks and hands in the air. Sakura drops her lips all the way down to his stomach again, and Sasuke worries he might break his glass for the force with which he’s holding it.

Sakura pulls back up, flashes a wink his way, and promptly drops her head all the way down again in a slow, torturous slide. He feels her swallow, unable to stop the groan that pushes past his lips, and barely manages a whispered warning before he’s spilling himself into the back of her throat. Sasuke’s beer glass survives, released by a shaky hand as Sakura swallows and wipes her mouth, lips swollen when she grins up at him.

“Fuck.” Nimble fingers pack his still half hard length back into the oppressive cotton of his pants, and Sasuke is sure he’s never seen anything hotter than the sight of Sakura slipping back up and into the seat beside him. When he kisses her this time, she tastes like his cum, and Sasuke doesn’t even bother to try and suppress the pleased sound that rumbles deep in his throat.

“Buy me a drink?” Sakura bats her eyes prettily, blushing and happy beneath the flashing lights with her hands on his (still shaking) thigh.

Sasuke just kisses her again.


End file.
